LOVE-HATE
by will5050
Summary: guyz sry if u dnt like it its my first one im not good at summaries but ill say juat a glimpse ' Mikan Sakura youve got a mission "
1. Chapter 1

_LOVE-HATE_

* * *

_disclaimer ; i dnt own gakuan alice_

_Chapter-1_

_The Mission_

**A boy with raven black hair and crimson eyes woke up from a terrible neightmare . a nightmare tht remainded him of his past . his terrible past**

_flashback_

_**a 4 year old boy standing in front of a huge mansion watching the sakura trees n waiting fr his family .then suddenly he heard a gunshot from his house he ran but when he got there his parents were already shot n his sister cowering in fear the person with the gun said lets make a deal shall we i dont kill ur sister instead u work for me. the just nodded he was scared to lose his only family left he agreed to it tears streaming down his cheeks . then the person with the brown hair said im Reo . we'll take ur sister with us incase u tried escape an evil smile on his face . the young boy hated tht smile he hated tht man but couldnt say any thing . then they said to him this is gonna be a lot worse then hell welcome to AAO.**_

_**end of the falshback**_

_**Natsumes p.o.v**_

_**dammit tht dream again hate tht guy i wnna go see my **_

_**Aoi .my dear sister how much has she been suffering but ill end this suffering better get ready .**_

_**AT THE GOVERMENT FACILITY**_

_**i want the best girl there is to defeat tht black cat every girl who we sent to keep a look on him failed said the commisnor with an irritated look on his face.**_

_**yes but we still havent sent her have we said his assitant.**_

_**oh yes Mikan Sakura one of our best agents this we will sent her lets see what she does replied the commissinor**_

_**yes sir i will call mikan sakura immediatly . he bowed and went away**_

_**normal p.o.v**_

_**a girl with long brown hair . huge hazel coloured eyes asked : did someone call me**_

_**oh yes the commisnors calling u **_

_**oh ok **_

_**Mikan's p.o.v**_

_**the commisnor called me that means he has something very important to discuss i wonder wat as i enter the room the commisnor said you've been signed an inportant mission**_


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE-HATE

Chapter-2

HER FRIENDS BROKEN HEARTS AND HER OATH

RECAP

i want the best girl to defeat the black cat every girl we sent to keep a look on him failed said the commisnor with an irritated look

but we havent sent her said his assistant

* * *

chapter-2

Mikan's p.o.v

the commisnor told me that he had a mission for me oh my god im so happy i havent gotten any mission since last friday as i was thinking i was interrupted by the commisnor . he gave me a blue coloured file and said this is an important mission and you will be transfering to Gakuan Alice. you will get all the necessary information from that file and you can ask some agents who have failed this mission they probably have gathered some information . you can go now dismissed and you will get the names of those who failed from my assistant said the commisnor with a sad smile and i just nodded and took my leave. oh my god i thought to myself what am i gonna do how many must have failed gosh i must have a good strategy to complete this mission i was interrupted by Hotaru calling me by my name and before i could turn back i got hit by her baka gun . dammit Hotaru it hurts i told her then its your fault for not responding Baka she said.

Hotaru's p.o.v

that idiot i have been calling her from a long time but she dosent listen well i still do have my baka gun with me im so gonna shoot her i thought with a smirk as she was about to turn i shot her with my baka gun . Hotaru that hurt she said . i told her that it was he fault for not responding baka. even though me and that idiot are a lot different from eachother we are still bestfriends i seriously dont know how it happened but it just happened . we sat on the cafe table and she told me about her mission i was shocked to hear that there were some people who failed .then she told me that she was going to take the names and files of the agents who failed the mission i was still in shock but it was not visible on my face but then its not my fault its this facilities cause there arent many people who fail

Mikan's p.o.v

we went to the agency cafe to drink some coffee and there i told Hotaru about my mission but she was shocked i could tell not from her face but from her eyes i knew what she was thinking . i told her that im going to meet Ibaragi-san the commisnors assistant. then me and hotaru bid our goodbye's . i went to Ibaragi-san to get the file he gave it to me and i bowed and left . as i opened the file i saw two of my good friends names there

Nonoko

Age- 16

Black cat mission - failed

Sumire

Age-16

Black cat mission failed

i was so shocked to read that i quickly called Hotaru, Nonoko, and permy (sumire) and told them to come to the cafe

after 10 minutes

Permy i know that you failed the black cat mission can you tell me about it please i need to know then she said

1- dont call me permy

2- yes i did fail the mission and so did nonoko ill tell you about it .

first you have to keep a good watch at Natsume Hyuga known as the black cat i was signed that mission and i failed because ... because i fell in love with that hyuga i hate him he broke my heart shattered it like anything it hurts so much permy said crying. while me nonoko and hotaru trying to calm her as she was telling the story nonoko started saying the same thing happened to me but i am over it now but Mikan now its up to you to complete that mission please dont fall in love with him said nonoko it hurts when somebody breaks your heart tears forming at the corner of her eyes

after permy stopped crying i swore to my self and my friends i will fall in love but not with Natsume Hyuga guy

* * *

Authors note

im so sorry for the grammatical errors n thank you for the reviews it really thought me something thanks a lot to those who reviewed


	3. Chapter 3

_LOVE-HATE_

* * *

_Authors note sorry for not publishing sooner but thank you all who read and reviewed my story i will try my best not to make too many errors_

_Disclaimer : i do not own Gakuen Alice_

_CHAPTER-3_

_Her level best_

_RECAP_

_I will fall in love but not with that Natsume Hyuga guy_

* * *

_Commisnor's P.O.V_

_i was busy doing my work and collecting data on some of the other missions i started thinking what if she ails he mission too. but had to believe in her i just hope she doesnt fail . i was interrupted by my thoughts when suddenly i heard o knock i told the person outside to come in and i saw Mikan Sakura coming in she bowed to me and i asked her if she had collected all the information she needed she nodded . then she asked about the school she was going to transfer to then i told her that it was one of the best school's in japan. then she bowed and took her leave before she left i called her and said good luck Mikan Sakura she replied it with a thank you sir and left._

_Mikan's P.O.V_

_as soon as i collected the information i needed i went to ask the commisnor about the school i was transfering to he told me all about it and before i left he said good luck to me i replied it with a thank you and left .i was leaving for Gakuan Alice day after tommorow .i was excited and a bit worried about my mission to about ending up like permy and nono man i wish that dosent happen well it depends on my luck doesnt it .then it struck why dont i spend today packing and tomorrow hanging out with my friends then i called Hotaru, permy and nono. and asked them if they were free tomorrow . permy and nono said it was okay but hotaru said she was busy but i pursuaded her and she said yes._

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

_i was busy collecting data on that Hyuga guy and thinking i don't think that idiots gonna fall for hyuga the only thing he has are his kooks that girls to naïve to fall for his looks basically she never cares about a persons looks i was interrupted when my phone rang i looked at it idiot (a.k.a Mikan) was calling me i wonder why i picked it up and she said hi and i replied with a hn and said stop disturbing me moron she said she wanted to hang out tomorrow i said no as i was busy but she told me that she was going to transfer the day after tomorrow and so on . at last i agreed_

_Permy's P.O.V_

_i hope mikan can complete this mission i hope she doesnt come back crying like i did that Hyuga if he hurts her like he hurt me i will kill him personally i was interrupted when my phone rang i checked the ID of the caller it was Mikan i picked up and she asked if we could hang out tomorrow as she was going the day after tomorrow and of coarse i said yes_

_Nonoko's P.O.V_

_to see permy cry like that it hurt i cried like that once too well that was the past now i have Yuu with me i love him and i don't have to think about Natsume anymore but i wish Mikan dosent come back crying like me and permy did . i was going to make some coffee to calm myself but then my phone rang it was Mikan she said if we could hang out as Hotaru and permy agreed so ocoarse i said yes_

_THE NEXT DAY_

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

_that dummy is late how long is she gonna keep us waiting. there at last she comes and tries to hug me but this time i let her. then i said dont disappoint me idiot . then she smiled at me and said i am not sure i will succeed but i will try my level best._


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE-HATE

* * *

Authors note - hi guys sorry for not writing i hope you like this chapter

CHAPTER-3

GOODBYE'S

Recap

that dummy she's late how long is she gonna keep us waiting. i am not sure i will succeed but ill try my level best

Mikan's P.O.V

oh my god im late omg omg omg hotaru is gonna be so angry at me .god save me you are the only one who can i reached there and saw hotaru there i ran to hug her as usual and waiting for the pain of her baka gun but no she hugged me back this is the best day of my life . then she told me not to disappoint her i answered her honestly i said i am not sure if i will succeed but i will try my level best.

we went shopping bought stuff gave each other clothes to try and so on(kindly use your imagination for the rest)

...TIME SKIP...

so bye guys see you later. we waved bye at each other as i was going to my room i tripped ouchie that hurt i thought to myself. went to my house and had a good night sleep

THE NEXT DAY

so today is the day i am leaving huh . i woke up and thought i got ready put on the white coloured T-shirt with one-sided full sleeve and a huge sakura pattel design and my white tights with white coloured sandals and my hair in a long ponytail. as soon as i reached there with my lugage all af my friends were waiting there for me . i smiled at them and asked the commisnor if we could talk for 5-10 minutes and he nodded i bowed and started talking to them . then nono said i wish you goodluck an your mission Mikan then permy said dont come crying like a baby understand and hotaru said that if i came back not completing the mission she would break up with me typical hotaru that's why she's my best friend then the commisnor called us we bid our goodbye's and left.

* * *

Authors note : im sorry if you guys are getting bored and i thank those who reviewed my story thanks a lot i would make Natsume's entry in the next episode okay. (:


End file.
